


Shade

by mid_nightowl (orphan_account)



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: F/F, Just Gals Bein' Pals, really gay pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mid_nightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as cheerily as her personal summer rolled into her day, her own personal winter shuddered into place.</p><p>The hot and sticky Mineral Town summers make for cool nights, perfect snuggling weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade

The summers of Mineral Town were usually fairly warm, enough so that most of the citizens would work up a small sweat and the kids would sit out on the beach with lemonade and ice cream, playing in the rolling waves of the sea. It was pleasant, usually - unless you were working a hard job, in which case you ended up usually drenched in sweat and needing a bath before you ran out for groceries. That suited Claire just fine, though. She always loved the summer and its vibrant flowers. The sticky heat seemed a small sacrifice to pay for her favorite season - and the ocean existed for a reason, right?

She also loved her own personal summer. Popuri would skip over to the farm every day at around five or six in the evening, taking advantage of the later sunset and the longer shadows - the fact that Claire was usually finished with work by four and scrubbed clean of sweat and dirt by half four was a bonus. The fact that the heat of the day was beginning to dissipate was another. As the sun lowered itself in the sky, noon giving way to dusk, the humidity and heat seemingly faded away on the breeze. In its stead was the cicada cries and beginnings of the nighttime chill ghosting across the skin of anyone still outside.

Every time Popuri came around, Claire would greet her girlfriend with a kiss to the forehead soft as the summer grass, and they would snuggle up together under the slowly darkening shade of the apple tree, telling each other about their days, about the days they would have, about the days they had in the past. As the night drew on they huddled closer together until the bar’s bells rang at eight on the dot, when the girls would sigh sadly. If they parted any later, it would be too dark for her to make it back home safely - not to mention that her mother needed her.

The spot, warm still from their combined body heat, was reluctantly abandoned, a wistful goodbye kiss hesitantly placed on each others’ lips, and just as cheerily as her personal summer rolled into her day, her own personal winter shuddered into place as she watched the retreating figure of her sun and sky. 

 

All she had to do was continue through the day until her summer came back to her.


End file.
